


The Disguise (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Eddie Redmayne - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	The Disguise (Newt Scamander x Reader)

You watched your boyfriend Newt, as he sat at his desk. Hunched over whilst he scribbled away at his book draft.   
You had met him by chance whilst he was searching for an injured creature, never forgetting his surprised expression when he discovered that you had beaten him to it and had started caring for it yourself. Since then your relationship had grown closer and you now traveled with him, helping him care for his creatures.    
Newt was a tall man covered in freckles, his green eyes partially hidden by his messy reddish brown hair. He wore a light brown waistcoat, white shirt and dark trousers. 

Walking around the work shed you talk to a small creature that resembled a leafy twig, which happily sat in your hand. “What do you think Pickett?” you ask it playfully. “Do you think Newt will actually stop working and join me for dinner?” the bowtruckle responded with a high-pitched giggle as he jumped into the pocket of Newt’s blue jacket, which hung on a coat stand.   
“Ofcourse Pickett would be on your side.” you heard Newt mumble with a smile as he continues to write in his notebook. You laugh at his remark. Walking towards his chair you place a kiss on Newt’s cheek before saying softy “Come up when you’re ready.”

As you are walking away from him, Newt reaches forward and gently pulls on your arm so you sit on his lap. “Just try and stop me.” he says with a smile kissing the tip of your nose. Wrapping his arms around you he draws you into a hug as his chin rests on your shoulder. It was nice just stay there for a few moments, completely content with how happy you were in each another’s arms. Snapping back to reality Newt sighed loudly.   
“What’s wrong?” you asked as you looked at his face in confusion.  He had an expression that reflected worry and disappointment. 

“You know how I built the new water enclosure because there is a kelpie in need?”   
You nodded as you remember how excited you are to see the new creature. Newt hesitated for a moment before continuing. “(Y/N),  it’s that kelpie who needs our help. I’ve um… Kind of met this one before and it did not go well. I tried to get it into the case before but I made a silly mistake and spooked it. I really didn’t mean to and you know how kelpies are. It’ll recognise me next time and won’t trust me.” he frowned.   
“But from what you’ve told me, we need to save it.” you say looking at him. You could see a determination in his eyes as he looked at you. “What? Me? Newt, you know I’m not skilled enough to get the creature into the case on my own. I need your knowledge and expertise. Maybe it won’t recognise you.” you say with panic in your voice as you step off of his lap.   
“You know that kelpies have excellent memories. It will instantly recognise me. Besides I have tried a couple of times. I just… I really don’t see another way to capture it.” Newt said turning in his chair to face you. 

Looking around you catch your reflection in the mirror at the other side of the room. You must have been in such a rush this morning that you did not finish your makeup.  
“Don’t worry we’ll think of something.” you say, staring at your reflection in the mirror as you put on your lipstick. Your eyes focus on the colour, how it made you feel more confident. The red lipstick would go nice with a green outfit… Green. An idea creeps into your mind as you turned around and focused on Newt’s green eyes. A wide grin spread across your face. 

“What?” Newt said in a puzzled voice as he watched the change in your expression.   
“Well… What if you went as someone else. So the kelpie did not know it was you.” you theorise, walking back towards him.   
“Possibly. Like a disguise?” Newt’s expression became one of curiosity.   
“Exactly” you say as you lean forward and kiss him. The red colour of your lipstick transferring onto his lips. You look at his face with this new addition of colour, contemplating the possibility before nodding to yourself.   
“I think I have an idea.” you say excitedly before grabbing Newt’s arm and dragging him before the mirror. 

You both looked in the mirror, staring at your reflections. Newt’s eyes widened with the sudden realisation of your idea.    
“(Y/N) you can’t be serious?” he questioned with a chuckle as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Why not. It will be fun. You’d look unrecognisable to the creature but still be there to help me. The makeup and clothes will not restrict you from doing what you do best. Besides I’m going to need a chaperone for where the kelpie is and I am not strong enough to get the bridle over its head.” you explain.   
Deep down Newt knew that you were right. Despite still being undecided he sighed “Ok, I’ll give it a go.“ 

In your apartment, you laid a dark green dress that was too big for you but might fit Newt onto your bed. You had purchased a short dark red wig and organised various bits of makeup on your dressing table. The case opened and Newt stepped out of it, he had just finished feeding all of the creatures. "Are you ready?” you ask smiling at him. Nervously he nodded. Sitting him down you apply the makeup onto his face with great precision. You smiled as the lipstick exaggerated the fullness of his lips and the eye makeup framed his eyes perfectly. “I’ll just go and grab a bridle.” you say as you dash into the hallway whilst Newt put the dress and wig on. 

You froze as you caught a glimpse of him when you walked back into your bedroom. He was nearly unrecognisable and completely gorgeous. The wig suited him perfectly and the dress gave him a slightly more shapely figure.    
“How can you look this pretty so effortlessly?” you ask, giggling with excitement. He chuckled whilst blushing in response.   
“Not as pretty as you. Do you really think that this will work?” he asked nervously.   
“Newt, you know that if you don’t believe it, then the kelpie definitely won’t. Trust me it will definitely work.” you say smiling at him. Feeling a bit more confident, a grin spreads onto his face as well. 

  
To get to the lake where the kelpie calls home, the pair of you needed to walk through a small village on the very outskirts of the English countryside. You held the case with one hand and your other arm was linked with Newt’s. Some people briefly looked as you passed them. Seeing as you were two pretty ladies, it was more men that stared compared to women. As you walked you could feel Newt trembling slightly with nerves.   
Leaning your face towards his ear you whispered “Don’t worry, you are doing really well.” You gently stroke Newt’s arm in reassurance, causing him to smile. 

Now past the village, you both start to walk through a field. Suddenly Newt tugs on your arm to stop your steps. You look at him and see a look of anger and annoyance on his face.   
“How do you do it?” he asks, his eyes burning into your confused ones. “I don’t know how you do it. Constantly being judged by everyone you pass. Gazed upon by men with their hungry eyes.” You smile as your cheeks start blushing.   
“Don’t worry. You’re just feeling self conscious.” you reply. It was obvious that his experience through the village had struck a nerve with Newt. He didn’t realise how much you were looked at in public, by men in particular. You had never seen him jealous before. 

Facing him you look Newt over, paying particular attention to his stance. The walk through the village was a test run. He still moved too much like himself.  
“Before we go any further we need to work on your movements. You are still moving the same and the kelpie is going to pick up on that.” you tell him. He knew that you were speaking the truth.   
“What do you suggest?” he asked with a skeptical look. You thought for a minute as you looked at his figure. He still looked uncomfortable as he pulled at the dress he was wearing and fiddled with the hair of his wig. You needed to word your response carefully and in a way he would understand perfectly.   
“You need to move with more grace… Imagine how an occamy moves. They swish and sway with ease. Try to move more fluidly and focus on the weightlessness of your steps. Try and copy me.” you reassured him. He started to copy you as you moved elegantly through the field, both of your dresses sweeping over the spring grass. It looked as if you were both walking on air. Your arms elongated with poise.   
You watched Newt as he then attempted it without your assistance. Smiling at your hard work, you took his hand in his as you said “Let’s go.”

Finally you were at the lake. The sunlight danced on the fresh water as birds sung in nearby trees. However the water was still, and there was no sign of the creature anywhere. You remembered Newt telling you about a large kelpie in Loch Ness that had developed a thirst for publicity. You did not know if this was true for all of its kind but there was only one way to find out.   
Facing Newt you start to speak loudly. “Oh dear, it is such a shame. I was hoping that there was a kelpie here I could show you. It is ofcourse one of the most beautiful creatures in the world.” Newt smiled as you both spotted a pair of eyes and the faint silhouette of horse’s head start to rise out of the lake with curiousity. 

Newt carefully watched you as you slowly began to approach the kelpie as it began to emerge from the water. It stared at Newt, who to make sure he was not recognised, began to swish his dress and produced a high-pitched giggle. You laughed a little at the sound. The plan was working so far. The kelpie thought that it was luring you to be devoured, when actually you were luring it to its own capture. The kelpie’s body was nearly completely out of the water and only about a metre in front of you. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Newt sneaking up behind it with soundless steps. To keep the kelpie preoccupied you reach your hand out towards it, almost touching it.   
Suddenly Newt jumped onto the kelpie’s back, causing it to buck. Using all his strength he kept a firm grip on its mane. However he swiftly put a bridle over its head with a placement charm. You stood ready with the case wide open in your hands. Now more docile with the bridle over its head, Newt steered the kelpie in to case before promptly falling off onto the floor.   
Snapping the case shut quickly, you could now breathe a sigh of relief. 

You looked at Newt and giggled. He was breathless, his wig tilted to the side with frizzy curls out of place and his makeup smudged. The bottom of his dress was ripped in the initial struggle with the kelpie. He looked up at you, smiling with pride.   
“Thank you” he panted.  


End file.
